Are You Scared?
by easilyobsessed
Summary: It's Halloween in Tree Hill, and a party at Peyton's house, brings out lots of good fun. Lucas and NAthan both like Brooke and she doesn't know what to do. maybe everything will be resolved on Halloween night. OneShot.


_Ok so this is just a one shot fic, doesn't really take place at anytime in the two seasons its kind of just everyone is friends. Please tell me your thoughts after reading it, just you know drop by a review it would be nice ok so enjoy…_

It was the day before Halloween in Tree hill. Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were all eating dinner at the pizza shack…

"So…" Haley said clearing her throat "tomorrow's Halloween."

"Yes and we are partying at my house." Peyton jumped in to say.

"Sounds sweet." Nathan said.

"Yeah I'll bring the scary movies." Lucas said.

"Uh, Lucas come on I've got those covered." Peyton said like she owned every scary movie in the whole world.

"The Shining?" he asked her.

"Only my favorite." Peyton said.

"What about the ring?" Haley asked Peyton.

"The ring isn't scary." Nathan said.

"Oh yes it is." Brooke added into the conversation after being unusually quiet.

"You haven't even seen it." Peyton said.

"Yeah well the previews were scary." Brooke said, feeling everyone look at her so she looked down at her pizza.

"She's not going to be able to handle the shining." Lucas said to everyone else at the table.

"Hey, I know I'm not which is why we should do something fun." Brooke said.

"Watching scary movies is fun, Brooke." Haley said.

"Yeah, your idea of fun would be playing truth or dare, or I never and ending up passed out in some random guy's bedroom." Nathan said.

"Shut up Nathan." Brooke said hitting him playfully. She and Nathan always insulted each other.

"Whatever." He said "come on you don't like to scream Brooke." He asked her.

"oh no she doesn't I remember one year we went trick or treating and there was a lady giving out candy on her porch and she was wearing this really scary mask and Brooke wouldn't go near her. I had to go get candy for her." Peyton said.

"Peyton! That was when we were little." Brooke said.

"I'm just staying it started at a young age."

"You don't like to see little dolls killing people?" Haley said using a spooky voice.

"Or murder." Peyton said joining in. Everyone started to make ghost noises and

whispering.

"You guys are so weird, stop you're freaking me out." She said. Nathan reached over and grabbed her side, causing her to scream. Everyone in the restaurant looked over at her, and she immediately felt her cheeks turn red.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Brooke said, everyone else was laughing at her.

"Whoa careful Brooke, this restaurant happens to have a very haunted bathroom." Lucas said.

"Shut up, you're not scaring me." She said and looked back at them one last time before heading off to the bathroom.

"aww she's so scared. I feel kind of bad." Haley said.

"Oh don't its funny when Brooke gets scared." Peyton said.

"Hey guys sorry I have to go, I told the babysitter I'd be back by 6:00" Jake said getting up.

"Oh, well I'll call you tomorrow." Peyton said.

"Ok bye." He said kissing her on the cheek "bye guys." He said

"Bye" they all said as he walked away. Brooke came back a few seconds after he left and sat down at the table again.

"See any ghosts?" Peyton asked her.

"No I did not." Brooke said confidently, trying to hide the fact that, that bathroom experience was absolutely terrifying.

"Right." Haley said.

"I want to leave now." Brooke said "can anyone give me a ride?" Brooke asked them.

Nathan and Lucas both immediately said yes. Neither of them really knew it, well they probably did but both of them liked Brooke, a lot. Nathan and Brooke had grown up together, not always being the best of friends but they had the kind of relationship where they could openly insult each other and it didn't hurt their friendship. Nathan knew a side of Brooke most people didn't and he liked it. Lucas on the other hand thought Brooke was crazy when he first met her. But as they became better friends he too became aware of the side of her not most people at school saw. He knew Nathan had a thing for Brooke, but that didn't make him like her any less. He knew they would probably end up together; maybe tomorrow night would be the perfect time to tell her how he really felt.

"Hmm, which Scott brother do I want to ride with tonight?" Brooke said aloud. "lets see Lucas gave me a ride last night, so tonight I'll ride with Nathan, as long as you promise to be nice." Brooke said to him.

"Of course." Nathan said getting up and giving Lucas a look as if to say he won the competition. Lucas didn't let this get him down though.

"Let's go." Brooke said, and Nathan followed her out of the restaurant.

Once they got out the door Peyton leaned in a little bit towards the table.

"I think we should scare her tomorrow night." Peyton said.

"Yeah that would be fun." Lucas said.

"I guess." Haley said.

"Ok I have an idea…"

The next day Brooke and Nathan and Haley walked up to Peyton's door. Haley knocked on it.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." Brooke said.

"It'll be fine Brooke." Haley said. Peyton came up to the door and opened it.

"Hey" she said "come on in." she said motioning for them to come inside.

Haley went in first following Peyton in, and then Nathan went in but stopped when Brooke wasn't coming. "You coming?" he asked her.

"Yeah I guess, lets just get this night over with." Brooke said.

"Hey it'll be fun." He said.

"Umm you have a sick and twisted idea of fun." Brooke said.

"Hey it'll be fine, besides I'll be there to protect you." He said making it seem like he was joking around, even though he really did want to be there for Brooke. She looked up at him, did he like her? She thought to herself.

"Gee that makes me feel so much better." Brooke said sarcastically.

Peyton had walked back over to them

"You guys coming?" Peyton asked them.

"Yeah." Nathan said walking inside.

"There better be candy in there P. Sawyer." Brooke said pointing at her.

"There is, don't worry." Peyton said pulling her inside.

When they got to the living room Haley and Lucas were sitting on the couch, deep in conversation probably about some book, Brooke thought. She would never have the same interests as Lucas, never the less he was hot, but then again so was Nathan. Brooke sat down on the floor.

"So what should we do first, I mean we can't really watch scary movies yet because it's not dark."

"pshh, don't you guys know its scarier during the day?" Brooke said.

"No" Nathan said.

"I mean it does get pitch black in the theatre room, so we could just go watch a movie in there and then it will be dark when we finish the first movie." Peyton said.

"Or we could just watch it out here." Brooke said.

"Yeah but the point of the theatre room is to watch movies, you know there's a big screen." Peyton said.

"Well there's a big screen out here."

"It's bigger in the theatre room." Peyton said getting up "what movie do you'll want to watch first?" Peyton said.

"I think we should start with the Shining." Lucas said.

"yeah." Nathan added in.

"Ok I'll go get it." Peyton said, walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go get snacks." Haley said.

"Oh, I will join you." Brooke said getting up quickly and following Haley to the kitchen. Once they got inside Brooke pulled Haley aside.

"I think Nathan and Lucas both like me." Brooke said.

"Well can you choose one of them so I can have the other one?" Haley said.

"Tutor girl." Brooke said

"What? Everyone needs some love Brooke even tutors." Haley said.

"Yeah, well I don't know." Brooke said.

"Don't worry about it lets just get the food and have a fun night." Haley said.

"Yeah, fun. Right." Brooke said hesitantly.

The two girls walked into the theatre room to see Peyton and Jake sitting next to each other, and Lucas and Nathan were trying to figure out how to get the movie screen to work. Brooke went and took a seat in the back row, and Haley sat down next to Peyton. Nathan and Lucas finally figured out how to work the movie screen.

"Brooke, come sit up here." Nathan said.

"No I like the view from back here." Brooke said.

"You really want to sit by yourself for this whole movie?" he said. Brooke thought about this for a second and ran up and sat down next to Nathan.

"Lucas hurry up with your snacks" Peyton said.

"No, Lucas please take your time." Brooke said trying to delay the start of the movie.

"Alright I'm ready." He said sitting on the other side of Brooke.

"Ok I'm pressing play." Peyton said, she did and Haley hopped up to turn off the lights.

When the music started it scared Brooke so much she screamed and grabbed both Lucas and Nathan's hands, not that either of them minded.

"Are you serious?" Haley asked her.

"What it was loud." Brooke said.

"Just relax Brooke. Nathan said patting her shoulder.

Oh my god! Brooke thought in her mind, Nathan was making an innocent flirting move on her. He must like her, the question was did she like him or Lucas. Oh what to do, what to do…

The movie ended and Haley again popped up and this time turned the lights on. Peyton pressed stop on the remote.

"Ok I'm officially creeped out." Brooke said.

"You didn't even watch the movie" Nathan said.

"Yeah but I could hear it." She snapped back.

"Should I go get another movie?" Peyton asked everyone.

"No, can we please do something else now?" Brooke whined.

"Like what?" Jake said.

"I don't know, watch the notebook." Brooke said.

"No way in hell." Lucas said.

"Well no way in hell am I going to watch another scary movie." Brooke said.

"Fine, you want to order a pizza or something." Peyton said.

"Yes, that would be great." Brooke said.

"Alright, I'll go order some then." Peyton said getting, up Jake decided to follow her winking and nodding his head at Haley and Lucas.

"Umm, Lucas you want to go… with me?" Haley said

"With you where?" he said confused.

"Just come on please." Haley said.

"Ok" he said not wanting to leave Brooke alone with Nathan, but going because of the death look Haley was giving him.

"You ok?" Nathan asked Brooke.

"I don't like scary movies, so no not really." Brooke said coldly.

"I'm sorry we don't have to watch any more tonight." Nathan said.

"I wasn't planning on it." She said

"ok." He said. "You want to go now?" he asked her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he said hesitantly.

"You and Lucas both like me right?" Brooke asked him.

"Umm" he said very caught of guard. "I know I like you."

"Really?" she said.

"Uh, yeah I like you Brooke."

"good." She said inching closer to him and then kissing him "because I like you too."

"That's good." Nathan said. Brooke got out of her seat and sat on his lap, then kissed him again, this time pushing her tongue into his mouth. They started to make out again when there was a noise that sounded like something breaking and a door opening and shutting. Brooke stopped making out with Nathan immediately.

"What was that?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, stay here." Nathan said getting out from underneath Brooke, but she took his hand and pulled him back.

"No, Nathan please do not leave me here by myself." Brooke said.

"I… ok come on." He said pulling her up towards him, and putting and arm around her.

"Let's go." He said.

"Mm" Brooke whined following behind him. When they got outside of the theatre room they saw Peyton and Jake running towards them.

"Oh my god guys did you hear that." Peyton asked them.

"Yes, we did!" Brooke said back.

"Where are Haley and Lucas?" Nathan asked Jake and Peyton.

"We thought they were with you." Peyton said.

"No, it was just me and Nathan." Brooke said looking at him.

"We need to find them." Peyton said. "Umm me and Jake will go upstairs you Brooke, you and Nathan look around down here." Peyton said turning around and walking up the stairs Jake following behind.

"Where should we look?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Well… I don't know what to do." Brooke said.

"Come on lets just check down there." He said motioning towards the hallway.

"You want me to go down to that creepy looking hallway?" Brooke said looking at him like he was crazy.

"yes." He said.

"Are you high?" Brooke asked him.

"Brooke, come on." He said taking her hand and heading down the hall way first.

"Should we look in here?" he asked her.

"Be my guest." Brooke said standing behind Nathan and leaning over his shoulder to see as he opened the door but then when he actually opened the door she put her head down, so as not to see anything.

"They're not in there" he said.

"Oh well good I guess." Brooke said. Nathan closed the door and they were getting ready to keep going when the lights turned off, Brooke screamed.

"Nathan where are you?" she asked out into the dark.

"Right here." He said reaching around in the air for her hand, and finally finding it.

"Someone grabbed my hand." She said.

"That would be me Brooke." He said.

"I can't see Nathan this is freaking me out."

"Here just follow me down the hallway we'll find Jake and Peyton." He said.

They slowly started walking when some one came from behind Brooke and grabbed her pulling her away from Nathan. This time she full on screamed.

"What is going on?" Nathan said, and then the lights turned on. Nathan said Lucas slowly dragging Brooke away with Haley behind Lucas. Brooke was still screaming.

"Brooke, its just Lucas and Haley" Nathan said.

Brooke stopped screaming and looked up to see Lucas. He let go of her.

"Oh my god, Lucas and Haley I hate you both." Brooke said walking over to Nathan.

"Jake and Peyton had something to do with this didn't they?" Brooke said looking back and forth between Lucas and Haley.

"it was Peyton's idea." Haley said, meanwhile Lucas noticed that Nathan and Brooke were looking a little bit close.

"unbelievable." Brooke said.

"Look we're sorry but we had to do it." Peyton said appearing out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Did you know about this?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"No I had no idea, honest." He said.

"Well I believe you because I like you." She said "but as for the rest of you I consider you minor acquaintances in my life now." Brooke said smiling "how's that for fun." She said.

"Your not serious are you Brooke?" Haley asked her.

"hhmm, no not really, but what you did wasn't very nice." She said.

"Well we will never do anything like it again." Peyton said.

"Ok. I forgive you." Brooke said putting on her famous Brooke Davis is the Best Smile.

Everyone started to walk out into the living room, but Lucas pulled Brooke aside.

"Hey can I talk t you?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure." She said.

"Uh let's go in here." He said taking her into the guest room. Brooke walked over and sat down on the bed and Lucas sat down next to her. It was now or never he thought.

"What's up?" Brooke said.

"Ok well first of all again I'm sorry about what we just did out there." He said. "And second… Brooke I really like you." He said and then looked into her eyes searching for an answer.

"Lucas…" she said.

"Its ok if you don't like me, but I just… can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." She said

"Can I kiss you? Its something I've been meaning to do for a while, and it will also give me some closure on our relationship, that we don't have." Lucas said even confusing himself.

"Umm, I'm kind of with Nathan now so I really don't think that would be a good idea." She said.

"Oh I didn't realize you were with him, I'm sorry I would have never asked you that if I'd known."

"It's not a problem." She said crossing her hands in her lap.

"Ok well I guess we should get back to the party now." Brooke said getting up because the tension in the room was getting to be too much.

"Brooke we're still friends right?" Lucas said worried he'd just ruined everything.

"Of course Lucas and I'm really glad that you shared your feelings with me instead of keeping them from me. It's nice to know that we can be honest with each other." She said. "So are you coming with me or are you going to stay in here and Brood all night?" she asked him.

"I'm coming." He said smiling.

"Oh and Lucas I happen to know a certain girl named Haley who might have a little thing for you. But I probably shouldn't have told you that." She said smiling and winking at him before walking out of the room.

About a week after the whole Halloween Drama had happened there were three new happy couples at the pizza shack. Brooke and Nathan were happily together as were Peyton and Jake and Haley and Lucas. The three Happy couples enjoyed their time together and their good old pizza eating fun.

_Ok so there it is. I was like making the ending all narrative like, that was suppose to be kind of funny, not like I'm seriously writing like that. Please please review since this is only a one chapter story I would love for everyone to just tell me their thoughts and then you'll be done. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
